Het Magische Perkament
by Avana65
Summary: Wat als het Verplaatsbare Moeras niet de laatste grap is die Fred & George op Zweinstein uit halen. Over liefdesbrieven, roze padden, een ruiende kanarie, een sprakeloze Draco, een romantische Sneep en meer oude bekenden!
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

Na verschillende Challenge verhalen – of beter gezegd tussendoor - heb ik nu een wat langer verhaal geschreven. Het is al af maar omdat ik het laatste stuk nog voor de zoveelste keer aan het herschrijven ben, post ik het in 4 of 5 delen.  
Het speelt zich af tijdens OotP en is dus AU maar dat geldt tegenwoordig voor de meeste fic's wel. ^^****

Korte inhoud

Wat als het Verplaatsbare Moeras niet de laatste grap is die Fred & George op Zweinstein uit halen.  
Alle Griffoendors willen de nieuwste uitvinding van de tweeling wel uitproberen wanneer Leo Jordaan ze uitdeelt. Alleen Hermelien heeft aanvankelijk bezwaren.  
Over liefdesbrieven, roze padden, een ruiende kanarie, een sprakeloze Draco, een romantische Sneep en meer oude bekenden!  
Verder - jep, ik houd het officieel ^^ - gaat mijn dank uit naar:  
Helen die me de inspiratie gaf en bovendien een romantische Sneep in mijn hoofd prentte. Hoe moet ik die er weer uitkrijgen? lol  
Yannick die hielp bedenken waar de brieven naar toe moesten en elke herschreven versie geduldig wilde aanhoren. Het liefst als het al bedtijd was xD  
En lest but not least; eeuwige dank voor de zeer gewaardeerde opbouwende kritiek van Laeta die vaak goed de vinger op de zere plek wist te leggen maar ook veel meer tussen de regels las dan ik erin gestopt heb****

Disclaimer

Ja ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^  
Niet van JKR is mijn plot, de spreuk die Laeta voor me bedacht en de Paarse Maanzwijnen en het Papyrusknokeltje die uit de rijke fantasie van Yannick komen. XD  
Reacties krijg ik net zo graag als chocolade of H/D ava's ^^****

Het Magische Perkament__

Zonder brieven zou het leven uitéén spatten ~ Virginia Woolf  
Met brieven ook! ~ Fred & George Wemel****

Proloog

De reusachtige groene peer kronkelde giechelend heen en weer onder de uitgestrekte wijsvinger van Fred Wemel, voordat hij veranderde in een grote groene deurknop.  
"Ik zal je missen, Peer," zei George met zijn hand dramatisch over zijn hart terwijl hij Leo Jordaan volgde door de deur die zijn broer openhield.  
Zodra ze de keuken van Zweinstein binnenstapten, werden ze van verschillende kanten enthousiast begroet door de talloze huiselven die druk bezig waren met het middageten.  
"Weten jullie het zeker?" Leo keek zijn vrienden vragend aan.  
Fred nam een grote hap van een vruchtentaartje dat een huiself hem buigend aanbood en knikte heftig.  
"Zeker weten maat, het is tijd." beaamde George. Ook hij pakte een taartje van het bord dat de huiself nog steeds ophield.  
Leo nam een roomwitte brok noga en keek zijn vrienden onderzoekend aan. "Ik vermoed dat jullie niet onopgemerkt willen vertrekken?"  
"Klopt," antwoordde George met volle mond, "we vertrekken …"  
" – met een laatste klapper. En wat verrassingen – " zei Fred.  
" – voor de roze Draak. Maar dat is niet waarvoor we je hulp nodig hebben," vervolgde George met een brede grijns.  
"Ah, jullie hebben nog meer in petto," reageerde Leo uitgestreken.  
"Precies," grinnikte Fred en George in koor.  
Fred ging verder. "Dit is wat je moet doen als we eenmaal van school weg zijn – "  
Hij boog zich voorover en met een snelle blik op de huiselven ging hij fluisterend verder.  
Het was bijna een uur later voor het drietal alle details doorgesproken had. Toen ieder zijn zakken volgepropt had met allerlei lekkers, zwaaiden ze de huiselven gedag. Fred en George lieten hun ogen nog een allerlaatste keer over hun meest favoriete plek op Zweinstein dwalen en volgden Leo naar buiten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Hoe weten we nu of het betrouwbaar is," riep Hermelien om het rumoer in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor te overstemmen. Een paar leerlingen vielen haar bij maar het merendeel keek inmiddels vol verwachting naar Leo Jordaan die op één van de tafels in het midden van de ruimte klom.  
"Werkt het ook buiten Zweinstein?"  
"Is het een moeilijke spreuk?"  
Leo hief lachend zijn handen op en wachtte rustig tot hij verder kon vertellen.  
"Zoals ik al zei hebben Fred en George toen ze vorige week Zweinstein verlieten, niet alleen een Verplaatsbaar Moeras achter gelaten. Er is ook voor elke Griffoendor hun nieuwste uitvinding als bedankje voor het kunnen uittesten van hun producten."  
Hij wees op de stapel perkamentrollen die naast zijn voeten lag.  
"Dankzij jullie hulp kunnen ze nu betere producten gaan verkopen in hun Topfopshop."  
Hermelien keek hem argwanend aan. "Fred en George die bedankjes achterlaten?" Het ongeloof in haar stem was zelfs voor de leerlingen die het verst van Leo vandaan stonden overduidelijk te horen.  
Voor ze echter verder kon gaan met haar ondervraging, werd ze in de rede gevallen door Belinda.  
"Dus je schrijft een brief en zodra je het perkament verzegelt en de spreuk uitspreekt, Verdwijnseld het perkament automatisch naar degene aan wie je schrijft?"  
"Precies maar alleen als je een naam boven aan het perkament zet," antwoordde Leo, "je kunt een brief schrijven aan een vriendin, aan je familie - als ze tenminste in Engeland wonen – of om een afspraakje te maken zonder dat je vrienden het zien."  
Belinda en Parvati keken quasi verlegen naar Harry en giechelden. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. _Hoe subtiel kun je zijn. Ze wapperden nog net niet met hun wimpers._  
Harry wendde gegeneerd zijn blik af om te ontdekken dat zijn klasgenoten niet de enige waren die naar hem staarden. Hij zag een paar derdejaars naar hem kijken en zelfs een tweedejaars die blozend haar blik afwendde. Een paar vierdejaars keken alsof Vilder plotseling de Drakenpokken had gekregen en ze nu de kans hadden om 's avonds stiekem door het kasteel te zwerven.  
Wanhopig keek Harry opzij naar Ron maar zijn vriend fluisterde met een grijns op zijn besproette gezicht: "Nu kun je het goed maken met Cho en haar mee uit vragen!"  
Harry voelde zijn gezicht warm worden en was extreem dankbaar dat Hermelien het woord weer nam.  
"Je kunt helemaal niet Verdwijnselen in Zweinstein," zei ze bits, "allemachtig, leest er dan niemand _Een Beknopte – "_  
" – _Beschrijving van Zweinstein!"_ fluisterden Harry en Ron zachtjes mee en keken elkaar grijnzend aan.  
"Klopt," gaf Leo toe, "_personen_ kunnen hier niet Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen. Maar deze spreuk werkt net als huis-elvenmagie op een andere manier."  
De woorden werden als Beukers tussen Hermelien en Leo heen en weer geslagen terwijl Leo een beetje ongeduldig begon te kijken. De overige leerlingen keken gefascineerd toe. Harry en Ron waren geamuseerd dat een ander nu eens het slachtoffer was van Hermelien's bemoeizucht.  
"Kan ik die spreuk dan niet beter eerst vertalen, zodat we zeker weten dat het veilig is?"  
"Jee Hermelien, denk je dat Fred en George je een Viavia naar Jeweetwel willen geven?" reageerde Belinda sarcastisch, "dat jij nou niemand hebt die een afspraakje met je wilt maken … ik wil het perkament wel hoor Leo." Naast haar knikte Parvati instemmend. Meer leerlingen staken een hand op en riepen: "Ik ook."  
En daarmee was het pleit beslecht. Leo sprong van de tafel af en begon de perkamentrollen uit te delen.  
Toen iedereen een rol perkament had, was het al laat en de eerste- en tweedejaars vertrokken naar hun slaapzalen.  
Leo liep naar Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny die onder veel gelach de mogelijkheden van het magische perkament bespraken hoewel Hermelien nog steeds haar bedenkingen leek te hebben. Leo nam Harry even apart en gaf hem nog een rol.  
"Jij krijgt er één extra." beantwoordde hij Harry's verbaasde blik en met een knipoog voegde hij eraan toe: "Extra dank, extra perkament."  
Hij draaide zich om en liep naar Daan, Simon en Marcel, zijn dreadlocks dansend om zijn hoofd. Toen keek hij met een brede grijns over zijn schouder en zei: "Niet te lang onderzoeken, Hermelien, anders is de houdbaarheidsdatum verstreken."

De eerstejaars Griffoendors en Huffelpufs stopten snel hun boeken, perkament en ganzenveren in hun tassen en stroomden het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisseling uit. De eerste les van die dag zat er weer op en zoals altijd op vrijdag waren ze een beetje onrustig geweest.  
Minerva Anderling keek hen na en richtte toen een tevreden blik op het perkament op haar bureau.  
'_Tovertweelings Topfopshop – Magisch Perkament'_ zei een label rechts bovenaan.  
Normaal zou ze niets vertrouwen dat uit handen van de Wemel tweeling kwam maar dit was een uitzondering. Tenslotte hadden Abeel en Graving niet geweten dat zij hen kon horen toen ze de werking van het perkament bespraken.  
Prettig dat eerstejaars nog niet op hun hoede waren als er plotseling een kat de klas in liep. Ze waren zelfs te verbouwereerd geweest om te protesteren toen ze het perkament in beslag had genomen. Of te bang! Ze dacht niet dat ze zouden controleren of deze uitvinding van Fred en George echt op de lijst op Argus' kantoordeur stond.  
Hoewel haar dunne lippen nauwelijks vertrokken, lichtten haar ogen op achter het vierkante montuur. Eindelijk kon ze die vervelende, roze pad te slim af zijn. Ze pakte haar veer en begon snel te schrijven.

_Beste Albus,_

_Ik heb je gemist de afgelopen dagen. Met je praten, gaat een stuk moeilijker  
nu Omber de scepter zwaait. Als het goed is, kom ik vanavond om 22.00  
uur naar je toe._

_ Liefs, Minerva_

"Man, wat heb ik honger," zei Ron terwijl hij langs Hermelien reikte naar een grote schaal worstjes die voor Harry's bord stond.  
"Lieve help, Ron, pas op!" riep Hermelien en trok haastig het perkament weg dat naast haar bord lag.  
Harry's ogen vielen op het bekende label met de twee rode, gekoppelde W's door een schuin gedrukte tekst en hij vroeg geïnteresseerd: "Aan wie ga jij schrijven, Hermelien?"  
Voor ze kon reageren, mompelde Ron met volle mond iets dat klonk als _Kruimel._  
Hermelien keek hem laatdunkend aan: "Nee Ron, ik ga niet naar Victor schrijven."  
Ze keerde zich om naar links en vervolgde: "Ik heb nog wel mijn twijfels over die spreuk maar ik wil het gebruiken om iets goeds te doen voor de S.H.I.T. Ik weet alleen nog niet wat. Heb jij een idee, Harry?"  
Harry schudde zwijgend zijn hoofd terwijl hij Ron's blik probeerde te ontwijken.  
"Goh Hermelien, waarom schrijf je Dobby dan geen brief? En Winky ook. Dan stuur je twee huis-elven een shitliefdesbrief," zei Ron en brulde het uit van het lachen, zijn pompoensap over de tafel proestend.  
"Erg grappig, Ronald," zei Hermelien bits, "het is S.H.I.T.! En wanneer word je eindelijk eens een beetje volwassen?"  
"Eh, ik heb dat tweede perkament aan Hagrid gegeven," probeerde Harry zijn vrienden af te leiden voordat ze de rest van de lunch ruzie zouden blijven maken, "ik geloof dat hij het wilde gebruiken om madame Mallemour te schrijven."  
Hij maakte een beweging met zijn hoofd in de richting van de Oppertafel. De afleidingsmanoeuvre werkte.  
"Sodeknetter!" riep Ron uit, "je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat hij een liefdesbrief zit te schrijven." Zijn ogen konden wedijveren met die van Dobby.  
Ook Hermelien volgde Harry's blik maar zij glimlachte bij het zien van Hagrid. De halfreus zat zuchtend en steunend boven een stuk perkament, leunend op zijn elleboog, zijn vuist diep in zijn baard geplant.  
Met zijn andere hand streek hij door zijn warrige haar maar vergat daarbij zijn ganzenveer zodat die vast kwam te zitten. Inktspatten staken zelfs van die afstand sterk af tegen zijn rode wangen. Met een zucht die de Oppertafel deed schudden, trok Hagrid met een woeste ruk zijn veer los, doopte hem in de inkt en schreef vlug een paar zinnen op voor hij het perkament oprolde.  
Het drietal aan de tafel van Griffoendor keek gefascineerd toe hoe Hagrid zich naar Professor Anderling boog en haar wat toe fluisterde. Even leek het of ze haar hand op Hagrid's arm legde en wat terug fluisterde. Toen ze weer recht ging zitten, zagen drie paar verbaasde ogen echter dat Hagrid's perkament verdwenen was.  
"Zou Anderling het weten," fluisterde Ron opgewonden.  
"Het lijkt er wel op," zei Hermelien bedachtzaam, "maar hoe is dat mogelijk?"  
Harry keek fronsend naar de Oppertafel waar Hagrid met grote ogen naar zijn lege hand staarde terwijl Professor Anderling ontspannen met Professor Stronk zat te praten.  
"Misschien heeft ze iemand met het perkament betrapt," zei hij langzaam, "maar als ze het weet, lijkt ze het niet erg te vinden.  
"Misschien wilde ze het zelf gebruiken," mompelde Ron, niet beseffend dat hij de spijker op de kop had geslagen.  
Hermelien zat een moment in gedachten naar de Oppertafel te staren maar leek dan een besluit te nemen. Ze pakte een veer en een potje inkt uit haar tas en rolde het perkament open. Even aarzelde ze, dan schreef ze:

_Beste Dobby,_

_Ik schrijf je omdat ik even iets kwijt moet. Ik weet dat je vindt dat je recht hebt  
op al je mooie kleding; het staat je ook allemaal heel goed. Maar misschien  
kun je ook eens denken aan de anderen in de keuken van Zweinstein die het  
minder goed getroffen hebben dan jij.  
Misschien kun je wat delen? Ik wil je er best mee helpen._

_Met vriendelijke groet,  
Hermelien Griffel_

Op het moment dat ze haar veer en inkt weer opborg en haar toverstok pakte, stootte Marcel die schuin tegenover Harry zat, een kom met saus om. De spetters vlogen alle kanten en Hermelien trok snel haar perkament weg, rolde het op, verzegelde het en prevelde de moeilijke spreuk die Fred en George hadden bijgevoegd. In alle verwarring merkte ze niet dat er een klodder saus in het midden van de brief terecht was gekomen.  
"Jemig Marcel," riep Ron, "let even op!"  
Hij pakte zijn spullen en zei zacht tegen Harry: "Zullen we alvast naar de leerlingenkamer gaan? Hermelien moet eerst nog even naar de bibliotheek."  
Harry knikte, pakte zijn eigen tas en stond, met een verontschuldigende blik naar Marcel en Hermelien, op. Marcel, zijn gezicht zo rood als een Beuker, probeerde de saus weg te vegen met een servet.  
"Oh Marcel," zuchtte Hermelien. Ze wees met haar toverstok naar de tafel en zei: "Hygiëna".  
Een paar tafels verderop klonk een zeer verontwaardigde stem boven de andere leerlingen uit: "… Modder…"  
Maar Hermelien hoorde het niet; zij was inmiddels op weg naar de bibliotheek.

In de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor zaten een donker- en een roodharige jongen ieder diep over een stuk perkament gebogen.  
Harry keek op en zag dat Ron eindelijk begonnen was met schrijven. Hij was in eerste instantie verbaasd dat Ron niet wilde dat ze met Hermelien naar de bibliotheek gingen. Tot zijn vriend schoorvoetend opbiechtte dat hij zijn perkament wilde gebruiken om een afspraak met Hermelien te maken. Zonder dat ze in de buurt was natuurlijk.  
Harry zelf had de avond tevoren lang liggen nadenken over Ron's opmerking._  
Zou hij een afspraak met Cho maken? Zou ze dat eigenlijk nog wel willen na hun ruzie vorige week?_  
Het krassen van Ron's ganzenveer, zette Harry aan tot actie. Hij doopte zijn veer in de inkt en begon te schrijven._  
Lieve Cho …_ Nee, dat was té … "Deletrius!" _Beste Cho …_ Dat was weer te afstandelijk. Een gefrustreerde zucht. Ron keek even op van zijn perkament en grijnsde terwijl Harry opnieuw de Verdwijnspreuk uitsprak.

_Cho,_

_Is het mogelijk dat we elkaar een keer ontmoeten? Ik weet dat het op het  
moment niet echt lekker tussen ons gaat, maar ik weet zeker dat we daar uit  
kunnen komen.  
Ik zou dat in elk geval graag willen. Als jij dat ook wilt –_

Naast hem tikte Ron op het verzegelde perkament in zijn linkerhand en zei zenuwachtig: _"Nomina prima versa cum alio mitte"._ Hij maakte een piepend geluid toen het perkament met een ritselend geluidje in het niets verdween.  
Hij had niet gezien dat het perkament even oplichtte met een gele gloed. En dat de naam die boven aan zijn brief stond, samen met die gloed verdween. Het ontging niet alleen Ron. Ook Harry, Hermelien, Hagrid en Professor Anderling bleven onwetend. Net als vele andere Griffoendors. Maar niet voor lang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Eerder die vrijdagmorgen had Severus Sneep een uiterst vermoeiende les Toverdranken gegeven aan een groep derdejaars Ravenklauwen en Huffelpufs toen er plotseling een stuk perkament uit het niets op zijn tafel verscheen. Hij keek argwanend op maar zag geen leerlingen meer in zijn lokaal. _Alsof ze er niet allemaal als op hol geslagen Hippogriefen vandoor waren gegaan._  
Severus maakte een aantal ingewikkelde figuren met zijn toverstok boven het perkament. Hm, geen Viavia en ook geen Duistere Magie hoewel er duidelijk wel toverkunst gebruikt was. Fronsend pakte hij het perkament op, verbrak het zegel en rolde het langzaam open.__

Beste Severus,

Ik heb je gemist de afgelopen dagen. Met je praten, gaat een stuk moeilijker  
nu Omber de scepter zwaait. Als het goed is, kom ik vanavond om 22.00  
uur naar je toe.  
Liefs, Minerva

Glazig staarde het Hoofd van Zwadderich naar het perkament dat uit zijn vingers glipte.  
"Wat heeft dat in Salazar's naam te betekenen?" mompelde hij verbijsterd. Hij pakte het perkament weer op en las het korte berichtje opnieuw. En opnieuw. Daarna bestudeerde hij zorgvuldig het perkament zelf maar kon er niets speciaals aan ontdekken. Geen merk, geen verkoopadres, geen duistere tekens. Alleen tweeëntwintig woorden, geschreven met zwarte inkt, in kleine rechte letters.  
Hij voelde een ongebruikelijke spanning rond zijn mond en het duurde even voor hij die herkende voor wat het was. Het was tenslotte al jaren geleden dat beide mondhoeken omhoog waren gekropen. Zomaar! Spontaan! In plaats van het bewuste optrekken van één mondhoek als uiting van sarcasme.  
Hij … hij glimlachte!_  
Allemachtig nog aan toe! Beheers je!_  
Maar hoewel zijn mond snel weer de bekende sneer vertoonde, fonkelde zijn ogen en werd een hand tot vuist gebald alsof de eigenaar van die hand eigenlijk in de lucht wilde stompen onder het slaken van een wild "YES!".  
Net op tijd kwam de volgende klas binnen en werd die vernedering hem bespaard.  
Nog niet eerder werden er tijdens een les Toverdranken zo weinig punten afgetrokken, tot grote verbazing van de aanwezige tweedejaars Griffoendors en Huffelpufs.

Draco struinde door de Grote Zaal naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Hij sneerde naar een Huffelpuf, die over haar eigen voeten struikelde in haar haast om hem uit de weg te gaan en nam plaats aan de bijna lege tafel. Hij beantwoordde de groet van Zabini met een knik en keek fronsend om zich heen terwijl hij met nauwkeurige gebaren een stuk toast beboterde.  
Er hing een onrustige, opgewonden sfeer in de zaal. Alsof de SLIJMBALlen uitgesteld waren of alsof Perkamentus plotseling met die vervloekte vogel terug was komen vliegen en zich nu verborgen hield in het Verboden Bos.  
Hij nam een hap van zijn toast, knikte naar een paar Zwadderaars die de Grote Zaal binnenkwamen en observeerde de overige afdelingtafels. De Huffelpufs snaterden niet irritanter dan anders en aan de tafel van Ravenklauw werd druk gepraat maar gezien de boeken die tussen de borden tegen schalen stonden, leek het meer op de gebruikelijke vroege studiesessie.  
Padma Parvati en Lijpo Leeflang waren echter opgewonden met elkaar aan het praten en keken af en toe quasi nonchalant naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Draco volgde hun blikken en snoof laatdunkend.  
"Hoe voorspelbaar; de Griffoendorks zijn weer de bron van al die onrust," mompelde hij. Vergeet het Verboden Bos; die seniele oude man was vast regelrecht hun toren binnengevlogen door het raam van Potter's slaapzaal. Wedden?.  
Hij schonk een kopje thee in en wendde zich naar de Oppertafel. Omber was haar zoetige roze zelf hoewel ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen de zaal rondkeek. Blijkbaar was ook zij zich er van bewust dat er iets in de lucht hing; of het nou Perkamentus was of iets anders. De overige leraren negeerden haar grotendeels en waren bezig met hun ontbijt. Draco's blik gleed van de één naar de ander. Die uit de kluiten gewassen pummel zat te puffen en te steunen boven een stuk perkament. Een Snelspreuk misschien, dacht hij sarcastisch. Anderling zat te praten met Stronk maar wierp af en toe een fronsende blik naar Sneep. En Sneep zelf zat met een vreemde grijns naar Anderling te staren.  
Bizar … echt heel bizar!  
Hij werd afgeleid door Korzel en Kwast die aan weerzijden van hem kwamen zitten en er met hun onbehouwen bewegingen voor zorgden dat zijn thee bijna over zijn schone overhemd spetterde. Hij klemde zijn tanden op elkaar maar reageerde niet. In plaats daarvan pakte hij nog een stuk toast en een schaaltje bosbessenjam terwijl hij zijn gedachten over al die vreemde dingen liet gaan.  
Vijf minuten later werd hij uit zijn gedachten opgeschrikt door tumult aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Geïrriteerd zag Draco hoe Lubbermans met rode oren en geagiteerde bewegingen bezig was iets van de tafel te vegen; blijkbaar had die sukkel iets omgestoten. Hij zag Wemel opstaan en met Potter in zijn kielzog de Grote Zaal uit lopen. Hij wilde zich net omdraaien naar Kwast toen er plotseling uit het niets een rol perkament voor hem op tafel verscheen.  
"Wat zullen we …?" Draco kon nog net zijn theekopje redden en huiverde bij de gedachte dat hij net zo klunzig zou lijken als Lubbermans. Zijn staalgrijze ogen scanden snel de Grote Zaal maar niemand leek op hem te letten. Korzel had enkel aandacht voor zijn pasteitje en Kwast lachte onnozel om iets dat Margriet Bullemans zei. Hij aarzelde heel even maar verbrak toen het zegel en rolde het perkament open. Snel gleden zijn ogen over de tekst en bleven onderaan steken.  
"Groetjes, Hermelien Griffel," las hij. De brief gleed uit zijn vingers. Het perkament zweefde omlaag, miste op een haar na het schaaltje bosbessenjam en bleef toen liggen, de tekst nog steeds uitdagend zichtbaar.  
Draco was sprakeloos.  
… _mijn kleren delen? … denken aan anderen in … in …_  
"Wat is dat voor viezigheid?" sputterde hij, zijn neus opgetrokken bij het zien van de roodbruine vlek in het midden van de tekst.  
En _"beste Draco"_? Hoe durfde ze zijn naam te gebruiken.  
"Dat betweterige MODDERBLOEDJE!" riep hij furieus, "waar BEMOEIT ze zich in SALAZAR's naam mee?"  
Hij negeerde de opgetrokken wenkbrauwen van Zabini en de vragende blikken van de overige Zwadderaars en richtte zijn blik op de Klassenoudste van Griffoendor die net haar tas over haar schouder hing en de Grote Zaal uit liep. Hij staarde haar woedend na; diep verontwaardigd omdat hij haar tevreden zag glimlachen. _Hij zou haar nog wel te grazen nemen._

De monotone stem van Professor Kist klonk door het lokaal. De meeste vierdejaars Ravenklauwen probeerden het verhaal over Gifford Ollerton, de Reuzendoder, nog te volgen hoewel de Zwadderaars al hadden afgehaakt.  
Loena Leeflang had ook moeite haar aandacht bij de les te houden. Terwijl ze aantekeningen maakte, probeerde ze uit te rekenen wanneer het weer nieuwe maan zou worden. Volgens papa leefden er ook in het Verboden Bos enkele Paarse Maanzwijnen en Loena was erg benieuwd of ze inderdaad – zoals de verhalen zeiden – door de nieuwe maan naar de bosranden verdreven werden.  
Met grote, verbaasde ogen zag ze naast haar potje inkt uit het niets een rol perkament verschijnen.  
"Wat gek," dacht ze, "meestal _verdwijnen_ er alleen maar dingen in mijn omgeving."  
Ze keek om zich heen of er soms een Papyrusknokeltje in de buurt was. Die wilden nog wel eens met stukken papier aan de haal gaan.  
Teleurgesteld omdat ze er geen zag, verbrak ze het zegel en opende de brief. Ze las hem en staarde toen met een dromerige glimlach om haar lippen naar de afzender.  
"Wat lief," dacht ze.

Diezelfde middag liep ergens in Londen een heks geagiteerd door haar kamer heen en weer. Telkens als ze langs het mahoniehouten bureau liep, pauzeerde ze even om een grote slok te nemen uit het glas dat naast de fles _Oude Klares Jonge Borrel_ stond. Daarna zette ze het glas met een klap neer en ijsbeerde weer verder.  
Na opnieuw een grote slok te hebben genomen, bleef ze staan voor een spiegel, omlijst met gouden ornamenten, boven een marmeren schouw. Ze staarde naar het blonde haar dat dof en sluik langs haar gezicht hing. Terwijl ze probeerde de kreukels uit haar kobaltblauwe gewaad te strijken, merkte ze op dat ze wel weer eens een nieuwe lakspreuk mocht gebruiken. De felrode nagellak was op verschillende plaatsen afgeschilferd.  
Op sommige dagen was ze zich er erg van bewust dat ze zichzelf het afgelopen jaar verwaarloosd had. Niet dat het echt uitmaakte; sinds ze, met dank aan juffrouw Tuthola, werkeloos was – _oh, wat haatte ze dat woord_ – kreeg ze nauwelijks meer uitnodigingen en visite was ook een zeldzaamheid geworden.  
Natuurlijk leek daar nu verandering in te komen. Blijkbaar maakte het weinig uit in welke krant haar artikelen geplaatst werden. Een stuk van haar hand over Harry Potter was altijd goud waard. Jammer dat het haar niets opleverde. Haar ogen vernauwden zich tot smalle spleetjes._  
Dat verdraaide kind van Griffel! Hoe durfde ze haar, Rita Pulpers, befaamd verslaggeefster van de _Ochtendprofeet_ te chanteren!_  
Nog twee maanden voor ze haar Fantaciteer-Veer mocht gebruiken. Haar blik gleed even liefdevol over de lange gifgroene veer die op een ereplaatsje op de schouw lag, voordat haar ogen zich versmalden. Met nijdige passen liep ze weer naar haar bureau en schonk haar glas opnieuw vol. Net toen ze het glas aan haar lippen wilde zetten, viel er een rol perkament op het bureau. Haar hand schokte en er gulpte een groot deel van de _Oude Klare _over haar mantel. Met trillende hand zette ze het glas neer en staarde ongelovig naar het perkament. _Misschien kon ze het voortaan toch beter bij Boterbier houden!_  
Met haar ogen gefixeerd op de rol zakte Rita langzaam op de stoel voor het bureau. _Of misschien moest ze juist meer drinken!_  
Haar uitgestoken hand zweefde besluiteloos naast de fles. Toen greep ze de hals beet, bracht de fles naar haar lippen en nam een flinke teug. De fles werd met een klap terug op tafel gezet en de rug van haar hand veegde langs haar mondhoeken terwijl de andere de rol perkament oppakte.  
Na het te hebben gelezen bleef Rita lange tijd stil zitten, de fles onaangeroerd. Haar gedachten waren alles behalve roerloos; ze wist niet wie die Kasper Krauwel was maar hij had zojuist in één keer haar hele jaar goed gemaakt. Harry Potter zou een afspraakje hebben in de Drie Bezemstelen. Als ze daar bij kon zijn, zou niet alleen de Kibbelaar haar artikelen willen publiceren. Ze zou zelf de foto's maken zodat een ander ze niet stiekem kon verkopen en ze dan gespreid aanbieden aan de Ochtendprofeet met een mededeling van de redacteur dan er binnenkort een uitgebreid artikel zou verschijnen. Zo omzeilde ze die chanterende Tante Tutje en hield ze de belangstelling vast tot ze weer mocht schrijven. Ze was geniaal!  
Met een brede lach die haar gouden tanden liet zien pakte ze haar toverstok en sprak behalve een lakspreuk ook een groeispreuk over haar nagels uit. Ze stond op, liep met verende pas naar de stoel waar haar tas van krokodillenleer lag en haalde er een kaartje uit met het Haardadres van haar vaste kapper. Misschien had hij nog een plaatsje vrij voor morgenmiddag.

Een paar honderd kilometer naar het Noorden, in een donkere ondergrondse ruimte liep iemand anders op en neer. Niemand zou hém van ijsberen beschuldigen. In ieder geval niet één van de aanwezigen. Die hielden zich gedeisd voordat ze slangenvoer zouden worden.  
De Heer van het Duister maakte zich niet druk om zijn haar. En zijn nagels waren lang genoeg! Merkwaardig genoeg waren zijn gedachten wel bij een afspraakje in de Drie Bezemstelen. Al had hij geen belangstelling in fotograferen.  
Zijn uitdrukkingsloze rode ogen gleden over het stuk perkament tussen zijn lange, witte vingers. Het perkament dat een half uur geleden zoveel paniek onder zijn volgelingen had veroorzaakt toen het plotseling op de kop van Nagini viel.

"_Als je bereid bent,"_

las Heer Voldemort voor de derde keer,

"_mij een kans te geven om het uit te leggen, wil je me dan ontmoeten in de  
Drie Bezemstelen. Ik zal vanaf tien uur op je wachten. Als je er niet bent,  
neem ik aan dat je op de oude voet verder wilt. Harry."_

Hij kon het amper geloven; de onbeschaamdheid van die jongen. Nadat hij vorig jaar door stom geluk op het nippertje was ontsnapt, wilde die arrogante vlegel nu een gesprek met hem. Met hém, Heer Voldemort, de grootste duistere tovenaar aller tijden!  
Naast hem stond Wormstaart zenuwachtig over zijn zilveren hand te wrijven alsof hij hem elk moment kwijt kon raken. Aan de andere kant zag hij Lucius dwingend de arm van Bellatrix beetpakken, ongetwijfeld om haar het zwijgen op te leggen. Bellatrix brandde ongetwijfeld van nieuwsgierigheid naar de inhoud van de brief. Net als zijn andere volgelingen. Hij besloot ze nog wat langer in spanning te houden.  
"Dit, mijn trouwe Dooddoeners," hij glimlachte kil, "zal mij helpen om Harry Potter eens en voor altijd uit de weg te ruimen."  
Met priemende ogen keek hij om zich heen op zoek naar ook maar het kleinste spoortje scepsis. Maar van twijfel leek geen sprake. De ogen van Lucius schitterden achter zijn masker. Bellatrix zei weliswaar niets maar ontworstelde zich aan Lucius' greep en deed gretig een paar passen naar voren. Wormstaart liet het zilver los en staarde hem met grote waterige ogen aan.  
Heer Voldemort aarzelde om de inhoud van de brief te delen met zijn volgelingen. Hij wilde graag de spot drijven met de naïviteit van Harry Potter maar besloot het niet te doen. Hij wist niet hoe het kwam dat de jongen telkens uit de greep van de Heer van het Duister wist te ontsnappen en hij wilde niet het risico lopen op een nieuwe nederlaag in het bijzijn van anderen.  
Hij zou eerst proberen te ontdekken welke plannen Harry Potter had en waarom hij telkens de Dans des Doods ontsprong.  
Hij zou gaan. Alleen. En onzichtbaar. En als het moment daar was om Harry Potter te overmeesteren, zou hij zijn volgelingen oproepen om getuige te zijn van zijn triomf!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Harry en Ron liepen de trap op naar de jongensslaapzaal en keken elkaar grijnzend aan. Het was vrijdagavond. Iedereen in het kasteel was blij met twee vrije dagen in het vooruitzicht en de Griffoendors nog het meest van allemaal.  
Veel van hen bleken het Magische Perkament gebruikt te hebben om een afspraakje te maken en er heerste een opgewonden sfeer.  
Toen Harry de deur van de slaapzaal opendeed, werden hij en Ron begroet door luid gelach.  
Simon stond breed grijnzend in het midden van de ruimte druk te gebaren. Daan lag op zijn bed en drukte zijn handen in zijn zij terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen liepen. Tussen twee lachsalvo's in, smeekte hij: "Stop Simon … stop … ik kan niet meer!"  
Marcel zat in een stoel bij het raam, één hand voor zijn mond terwijl hij met zijn andere op zijn dij sloeg en tegelijkertijd hikkende geluidjes maakte.  
"Sodeknetter, wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Ron verbaasd en duwde Harry opzij.  
Bij het horen van Ron's stem, draaide Simon zich wervelend rond en riep: "Ron! Harry!" zijn armen in de lucht spreidend a la Perkamentus.  
"Hebben jullie het al gehoord van Kasper Krauwel?"  
Het tweetal schudde hun hoofd en liep verder de slaapzaal in. Harry plofte op zijn bed en ging met zijn rug tegen het hoofdeind zitten. Ron gebruikte zijn hutkoffer als zitplaats. Beide keken Simon vol verwachting aan. Die had niet veel aanmoediging nodig.  
"Kasper heeft een Kanariekano gegeten!"  
Marcel hikte en Daan schoot weer in de lach. Harry en Ron keken elkaar verbaasd aan voordat Ron zei: "Zo bijzonder is dat toch niet? Die dingen zijn al een jaar geleden uitgevonden door Fred en George. En na een minuut ben je weer normaal."  
"Normaal gesproken wel," reageerde Simon met een veelbetekenende blik, "maar met deze Kanariekano was blijkbaar geknoeid."  
"Door Fred en George?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.  
"Nee," zei Daan, die leek te popelen om het verhaal over te nemen, "volgens madame Plijster heeft iemand de kano gevuld met een toverdrank en dat moet gebeurd zijn nadat Fred en George …"  
Hij werd onderbroken door Harry's _"Madame Plijster? Ligt hij op de ziekenzaal?"_ en Ron's _"Een toverdrank? Welke?"_  
"Een liefdesdrank," klonk Marcel's stem vanaf het raam.  
"WAT?"  
"Waarom zou iemand …?"  
"Maar wat is er gebeurd?"  
Terwijl Harry en Ron de vragen afvuurden, barstten de andere jongens weer in lachen uit.  
"Eigenlijk is het niet leuk natuurlijk. Maar door de combinatie van de liefdesdrank met de kanariebezwering is Kasper niet terugveranderd maar loopt er bij als een half geplukte kip."  
Nu schoten ook Harry en Ron in de lach.  
"En … het mooiste … is," probeerde Daan uit te brengen, "dat hij niet verliefd is geworden maar dat hij denkt, dat degene die hij het eerst zag, zijn kanariemoeder is."  
"WIE?" klonk het in koor.  
Met een brede grijns antwoordden de anderen _"Sneep"_ voor ze bijna over de grond rolden van het lachen.  
"Merlijn's baard!" Harry en Ron keken elkaar met grote ogen aan en schaterden toen mee met de andere Griffoendors. Ze vermaakten elkaar met imitatie's van een piepende Kasper die al fladderend _mama_ Sneep achtervolgde en van Sneep die met wapperende mantel door de gangen rende, op de vlucht voor een kanarie in de rui.  
Tegen de tijd dat ze allemaal wat bedaard waren, was het buiten al aan het schemeren. Ron sprong plotseling overeind en vloekte.  
"Hoe laat is het?" vroeg hij gejaagd terwijl hij zijn hutkoffer openrukte en er allerlei kleren uit begon te graaien.  
"Ow kleine Ronnie, heb je een spannende date?" zei Simon plagerig.  
Ron's wangen kleurden maar hij kaatste terug: "Bedoel je dat ik de enige vijfdejaars Griffoendor ben met een afspraakje op vrijdagavond?"  
"Oh, nee," riep Marcel en hij sprong uit zijn stoel en liep naar zijn eigen hutkoffer.  
"Jij … ? Wat … ? Met wie …?" riep de rest verbaasd.  
"Met Suzanne Bonkel," klonk het gedempt vanuit de hutkoffer.  
Harry keek ondertussen naar Ron die zich gehaast en zenuwachtig aan het verkleden was.  
Hij twijfelde er eigenlijk niet aan dat Hermelien vanavond naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood zou gaan en was heel even nieuwsgierig hoe de Kamer er die avond uit zou zien. Toen huiverde hij._  
Nee, bij nader inzien wilde hij dat toch liever niet weten._  
Hij rekte zich uit, sloot zijn ogen en dacht: "Morgen doe ik vast ook zo zenuwachtig. Zou Cho komen?"

Terwijl Ron Wemel zich gejaagd klaarmaakte voor zijn afspraakje met Hermelien, was vele verdiepingen lager iemand anders zich – al net zo zenuwachtig - aan het voorbereiden op een bijzondere avond.  
Het was een enerverende dag geweest voor Severus Sneep met als hoogtepunt de brief van Minerva en als absoluut dieptepunt een achtervolging door een ruiende kanarie die luidkeels "mama" bleef roepen, net als zo'n stomme Dreuzelbabypop.  
Het hoongelach in de gangen had echter niet lang geduurd en tegen de tijd dat de avondmaaltijd voorbij was, waren de meeste zandlopers – op die van Zwadderich na – zo goed als leeg en had hij Argus Vilder heel erg blij gemaakt.  
Dat leek zijn collega's aan de Oppertafel echter weinig te deren, als hij af moest gaan op de stiekeme glimlachjes die ze elkaar hadden toegeworpen.  
Terwijl hij zijn toverstok razendsnel heen en weer liet zwiepen en boeken op planken en ingrediënten in kasten plaatste, constateerde hij vol ironie dat zowel hoogte- als dieptepunt veroorzaakt waren door een verdraaide Griffoendor.  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op en hoopte dat de avond hem nog een hoogtepunt zou brengen. Ook al zóu het door een Griffoendor zijn.

Het was al redelijk laat toen Ron eindelijk door het portretgat de Griffoendortoren uitstapte en snel op weg ging naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood.  
Hij had Hermelien nergens gezien en hoopte dat het betekende dat ze kwam.  
"Hoewel ze ook gewoon in de bibliotheek kan zitten," dacht hij pessimistisch, "zelfs op vrijdagavond is dat geen ongewone plek voor haar."  
Boven aan de laatste trap bleef Ron even staan om op adem te komen en liep daarna verder tot het schilderij van Barnabas de Onbenullige. Hij zag dat de deur al zichtbaar was. Zijn hart klopte harder dan een beetje traplopen kon veroorzaken.  
Hij streek een hand door zijn haar en haakte daarna met zijn wijsvinger achter de knoop van zijn das in een plotselinge behoefte aan zuurstof. Simon had breed gegrijnsd toen Ron uit de badkamer te voorschijn was gekomen, maar Ron wilde Hermelien laten zien dat dit een speciale gelegenheid was.  
Hij reikte naar de deurknop en zijn vingers trilden licht toen hij zich afvroeg hoe de kamer er uit zou zien. Een eerste blik zou hem kunnen vertellen hoe Hermelien echt over hem dacht.  
Maar toen hij uiteindelijk zachtjes de deur opende, wist hij na een snelle blik in de kamer echter nog niet hoe hij Hermelien's gevoelens moest interpreteren.  
De kamer was weliswaar romantisch verlicht met tientallen kaarsen maar op een erg bijzondere manier. De vlammen van de witte kaarsen hadden allemaal een andere kleur en ze zweefden door de ruimte in spiraalvormige bewegingen terwijl ze een ruime afstand hielden van andere objecten.  
Ron volgde de veelkleurige linten van vuur gefascineerd met zijn ogen.  
Terwijl hij de deur met een kleine klik sloot, ontdekten zijn zintuigen nog meer onbekende sensaties.  
Een geur zoals hij die nog nooit had geroken, dreef naar hem toe. Hij was aangenaam fris maar ook zoet en kruidig en deed hem denken aan hulsttakken en zand en zee en pudding. Het was een verleidelijke geur maar één die hij nooit bij Hermelien zou hebben verwacht en hij keek verbaasd om zich heen.  
Plotseling begonnen vanuit verschillende hoeken van de kamer instrumenten te spelen en hun afzonderlijke melodieën vlochten zich samen en lokte hem naar het midden van de kamer.  
Verward volgde hij de roep van het sensuele lied en pas toen hij bij de openhaard in de schemerige gloed een beweging op de grond zag, bleef hij staan.  
In het midden van een enorme stapel kussens was vaag een tengere gestalte zichtbaar. Los haar viel over de naar hem gekeerde rug. Ron bedacht dat er blijkbaar nog een heleboel was dat hij niet van Hermelien Griffel wist en hij kon niet wachten om dat te ontdekken.  
Hij wilde net zachtjes haar naam roepen toen de gestalte zich omdraaide en met een dromerige stem zei: "Hallo Ronald."  
Het was een geluk dat de Kamer van Hoge Nood geluidsdicht was, want anders zou de ontstelde schreeuw die Ron gaf vast tot in de kerkers gehoord zijn. En Severus Sneep had wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd.  
Op het moment dat Ron de kamer halsoverkop uitrende, stond het tengere meisje op. Het schijnsel van de kaarsen toverde blauwe, groene en lila sterretjes in het lange, blonde haar.  
"Zou hij soms gebeten zijn door een Nurgel?" vroeg de dromerige stem hardop.  
Ze deinde even met gesloten ogen op de muziek en vroeg toen op zangerige toon: "Lieve Kamer, zou ik misschien een schaaltje pudding kunnen krijgen?"

Om kwart voor tien liep Severus Sneep ijsberend door zijn kamer.  
Om de zoveel minuten zwaaide hij met zijn toverstok en veranderde iets aan de ambiance: de koffiekan transfigureerde in een fles rode wijn, de wijn weer in een kan pompoensap.  
Het licht wisselde zo vaak van helder naar gedempt en weer terug, dat het leek te knipperen.  
De donkergroene kussens met een zilverkleurige "S" erop geborduurd, achtervolgden elkaar van de bank naar het kleed voor de openhaard en keerden daarna weer om.  
Naarmate de minuten wegtikten, vertraagden de bewegingen. Het licht veranderde steeds minder vaak, de kussens leken moe van het Tikkertje spelen en Severus liep ook steeds langzamer door de kamer en haalde regelmatig zijn vingers door zijn pasgewassen haar dat als een zachte wolk rond zijn hoofd bewoog.  
Om elf uur blies hij nijdig de tientallen kaarsen uit. Hij hufte en pufte maar dat was bevredigender dan een snelle spreuk.  
Hij had hoofdpijn van de geur van de stomme rozenblaadjes die hij nu van tussen de kandelaars sommeerde, regelrecht de afvalbak in. En morgen liep hij natuurlijk voor gek met zo'n pluizenbol!_  
Waar hadden zijn gedachten gezeten?_  
Hij liep naar zijn kabinet en haalde er een fles uit met een amberkleurige vloeistof.  
"Stomme Schotse heks! Er is ook maar één Schotse waar je op kan vertrouwen," raasde hij en zette de fles whisky aan zijn lippen.  
Hij nam net een flinke teug toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Een stuiptrekking van zijn arm en de drank liep in een straal langs zijn kin en doordrenkte de voorkant van zijn gewaad.  
"Barst!" klonk het krachtig, "Straks denkt ze nog dat ik aan de drank ben."  
Met afgemeten passen overbrugde hij de afstand naar de deur._  
Jammer van de rozen, pech voor de stank van uitgeblazen kaarsen! Het was tenslotte niet zijn schuld dat dat mens een uur te laat was._  
Hij rukte de deur open, van plan om eens precies te zeggen wat hij daar van vond, maar vond zichzelf niet in staat een woord uit te brengen van wanhopige woede.  
"Mama," piepte de halfkale gele vogel voor hem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Het was al vrij licht toen Harry de volgende morgen wakker werd. De gebruikelijke geluiden op de jongensslaapzaal ontbraken en toen hij om zich heen keek, zag hij dat de andere bedden al leeg waren. Hij pakte vlug zijn toverstok, zei _Tempus_ en ontdekte dat het al bijna negen uur was.  
Haastig klom hij uit bed en begon in zijn hutkoffer naar kleren te zoeken. Meestal pakte hij het eerste de beste dat hij tegen kwam, maar vandaag had hij een afspraakje met Cho. Als ze kwam tenminste.  
Hermelien en Ginny hadden hem gisterenmiddag zoveel kleding advies gegeven dat hij er duizelig van was geworden. Hij besloot een zwarte broek aan te doen en een groen met zwarte trui die volgens Ginny _"zijn ogen zo sprekend liet uitkomen"_. Hij snoof, pakte de rest van zijn spullen en liep naar de badkamer. Op dat moment ging de deur open en stapte Marcel de slaapzaal in, zijn haren nog nat en zijn wangen rozig van de damp van de douche.  
"Heb je uitgeslapen, Harry?" vroeg hij met een glimlach.  
"Blijkbaar," reageerde Harry een beetje knorrig, "waarom heeft niemand me geroepen?"  
"Daan en Simon hebben geroepen maar je mompelde dat je eraan kwam en dat ze alvast moesten gaan ontbijten."  
"Oh," Harry keek even schaapachtig, "dan zal ik maar opschieten. Weet jij hoe het gisteren met Ron en … "  
Maar Marcel schudde zijn hoofd voor Harry zijn vraag af had kunnen maken.  
"Wij hebben hem gisteren ook niet horen terugkomen en vanmorgen ging hij blijkbaar net weg toen Simon wakker werd."  
Harry knikte fronsend en stapte langs Marcel de badkamer in.  
Toen hij tien minuten later op weg ging naar beneden, dacht hij opnieuw aan Ron en Hermelien. Betekende Ron's gedrag dat het niet goed was gegaan? Harry vroeg zich bezorgd af of dit het einde van hun vriendschap zou betekenen. Of Hermelien nu wel of niet gegaan was … het zou de onderlinge verhoudingen veranderen.  
Tussen Cho en hem zou het ook ongemakkelijk worden als ze besloot vandaag niet op te komen dagen, dacht hij somber. Maar lang niet zo erg als tussen Ron, Hermelien en Harry.  
Net toen hij de laatste treden wilde nemen, zwaaiden de eiken deuren van de Grote Zaal open en de enorme gestalte van Hagrid blokkeerde de ingang.  
Harry grijnsde bij het zien van het afzichtelijk harige, bruine pak dat Hagrid droeg. De rood met groen geruite das leek nieuw en zijn haar zag er minder uit alsof er motorolie in zat en meer als dat van Sneep.  
Op dat moment merkte Hagrid hem op en hij deed twee grote stappen richting de trap en gaf Harry een schouderklopje dat hem gelijk op de onderste tree deed belanden.  
"Hee Harry, hebbie nog niet ontbeten?"  
Harry greep met één hand Hagrid's mouw vast en hield zich met moeite overeind.  
"'k Mot je nog effe bedanken voor dat perkament. 'k Heb een afspraakje gemaakt met Olympe in de Drie Bezemstelen. Denk je dat ze zal kommen? Ze heb pas ook al een end gereisd tenslotte."  
Harry probeerde niet te kreunen bij de gedachte dat Hagrid en Madame Mallemour aanwezig zouden zijn bij zijn afspraakje met Cho.  
Gelukkig lag Kasper nog steeds op de ziekenzaal. De vierdejaars was gistermiddag niet onder de indruk geweest van Harry's smekende blik en Ron's dreigementen toen hij ontdekt had dat Harry zaterdag een afspraakje had. Gelukkig had hij niet gehoord met wie maar toch was Harry blij dat hij niet onverwachts in Zweinsveld kon opduiken met een fototoestel.

Pas toen Harry de Grote Zaal in liep, realiseerde hij zich dat hij óók getuige zou zijn van het afspraakje tussen de twee halfreuzen._  
Oh Merlijn, als ze maar niet zouden gaan zoenen._  
Hij nam plaats naast Ginny en tegenover Ron die net bezig was zijn bord vol te scheppen.  
"Jemig Ron, was één bord niet genoeg?" vroeg Ginny met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Oh, hoi Harry."  
"…'lo Harry, "mompelde Ron met volle mond, zijn zusje negerend.  
"Ron, Ginny," groette Harry en begon ook op te scheppen hoewel hij helemaal geen honger had dankzij een raar wriemelend gevoel in zijn maag.  
"Waar zijn de anderen?"  
Ginny keek op van het tijdschrift dat naast haar bord lag en antwoordde: "Ik heb Marcel nog niet gezien maar Daan en Simon zijn net weg."  
"En Hermelien?" vroeg Harry met een schuine blik op Ron.  
"Die is al naar de bibliotheek gegaan," mompelde Ginny, haar aandacht alweer bij haar tijdschrift.  
Ron schudde waarschuwend zijn hoofd met een knikje naar Ginny. Harry begreep wel dat Ron het niet over de vorige avond wilde hebben waar zijn zusje bij was, maar nu wist hij nog steeds niet of het nou goed of slecht was gegaan.  
Hij nam een hap en begon traag te kauwen. Een steelse blik over zijn schouder maakte duidelijk dat Cho blijkbaar ook al klaar was met ontbijten. Hopelijk was ze zich aan het klaarmaken om naar Zweinsveld te gaan.  
Toen Harry opkeek, zag hij Loena naderen. In haar oren bungelden een soort paarse ananassen in plaats van de bekende radijsjes en ze glimlachte wazig naar de drie Griffoendors.  
Tot Harry's verbazing richtte ze haar grote dromerige ogen niet op Ginny maar keek ze naar Ron en zei: "Ik hoop dat hij niet erg hard gebeten heeft."  
Ron wierp een wanhopige blik naar Harry en zijn oren kleurde lichtrood. Harry keek strak voor zich uit om niet in lachen uit te barsten bij het zien van Ron's gezicht en stootte Ginny aan die naast hem zachtjes giechelde.  
Zijn blik viel op Draco Malfidus die hen met samengeknepen ogen woedend aan staarde. _Waar heeft die nou weer last van?_  
Schouderophalend richtte hij zijn aandacht weer op zijn tafelgenoten. Loena had gedag gewuifd en liep nu naar de tafel van Ravenklauw met een lichte huppel in haar pas. Ron zat diep over zijn bord gebogen en at alsof Hagrid de rest van de week voor de maaltijden zou zorgen. Ginny giechelde nog steeds een beetje maar zei niets en las verder in haar tijdschrift.

Net toen Harry dacht dat hij toch íets moest eten voor hij naar Zweinsveld ging, barstte de deuren van de Grote Zaal open en stormde Sneep binnen. Hij beende met grote stappen tussen de afdelingstafels door, zijn mantel woest achter hem aan wapperend en zijn …. Harry sperde zijn ogen zo wijd open dat ze eruit dreigde te vallen en hij gaf Ginny een duw met zijn elleboog. Die keek verstoord op uit haar tijdschrift, volgde toen zijn blik en begon hysterisch te giechelen.  
"Sodeknetter!" Ron, verbaasd door hun gedrag, had zich ook omgedraaid.  
Sneep wierp hem een dodelijke blik toe en snauwde: "Veertig punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, meneer Wemel."  
Sneep's gebruikelijke vette slierten leken qua volume gewisseld te zijn met die van Hagrid. Alleen was de grote bos zwart haar niet warrig maar meer wollig en pluizig.  
Zijn gewoonlijk grauwe gezicht vertoonde lichtroze vlekken maar zijn blik gleed kil over de rest van de leerlingen, hen uitdagend om commentaar te leveren.  
Iedereen zat plotseling diep gebogen boven zijn bord en was schijnbaar druk bezig met eten. Niemand durfde op te kijken uit angst om in lachen uit te barsten maar zodra Sneep gepasseerd was, begon het onderlinge gefluister en gegiechel.

Terwijl Sneep plaats nam aan de oppertafel, wierp hij dodelijke blikken naar Anderling die hem aan keek met ogen zo groot alsof ze Sybilla's bril op had. Hij zag echter dat haar mondhoeken trilden en draaide gegeneerd zijn hoofd om naar de andere kant waar Albus Perkamentus hem – hoe kon het ook anders – met twinkelende ogen aankeek en vroeg: "Die kanariespreuk is toch niet besmettelijk, Severus?"

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hagrid stopte voor de deuren van de Drie Bezemstelen. Het was nog vrij vroeg maar hij wilde kijken waar hij goed kon zitten met Olympe. Het liefst ergens in een stil hoekje waar hij haar Franse accent goed kon horen.  
Hij veegde zijn vochtige handpalmen af aan zijn harige pak en streek zijn das recht. Grote bruine, harige plukken bleven op zijn geruite das achter maar Hagrid merkte het niet. Hij opende bruusk de deur en kon hem nog net op tijd vast grijpen voor hij uit de sponning vloog.  
Iets voorzichtiger sloot hij de deur en toen hij zich omdraaide, zakte zijn blik een aantal centimeters om de omgeving te scannen.  
Hij liep in de richting van een schemerige nis, helemaal achterin, maar ontdekte dat die al bezet was. Harry Potter, diep weggedoken in de nis, stak zijn hand op en glimlachte zwakjes maar staarde daarna weer voor zich uit.  
"Hij heb zekers ook een afspraakje," dacht Hagrid en hij draaide zich om met de bedoeling een andere nis te zoeken. Die waren namelijk vrij ruim en waarschijnlijk knus genoeg om samen met Olympe in te zitten.  
Hij werd uit zijn gedachten gehaald door een geluid dat hij niet gelijk thuis kon brengen. Hij keek even om zich heen maar zag niets. Opeens voelde hij het elastiek van rond zijn taille glijden en zijn broek begon omlaag te zakken. Geschrokken greep hij een handvol stof bij zijn heup en gaf er een ruk aan.  
Dit keer kon hij wel thuisbrengen waar de hoge schrille kreet vandaan kwam. Zijn kleine ronde, zwarte ogen zakten abrupt langs zijn broekspijp naar beneden en bleven rusten op een wezentje met grote puntige oren en een theedoek om zich heen gedrapeerd, dat zich wanhopig aan de stof van zijn broek vastklampte terwijl zijn voeten zo'n twintig centimeter boven de grond bungelde.  
"Winky," bulderde hij verbaasd, "wat doe jij nou hier?"  
Voorzichtig liet hij de stof tussen zijn vingers door glijden en de huiself zakte naar beneden tot ze opgelucht weer op beide voeten kon staan.  
"Wat kom je hier doen?" herhaalde Hagrid.  
Winky staarde hem met haar grote, bolle ogen aan en vroeg met een hoge, trillende stem: "Hagrid zou toch wat met Winky drinken. Hagrid had Winky toch gevraagd?"  
Hagrid begon ontkennend zijn hoofd te schudden maar stopte abrupt toen die grote ogen verdacht begonnen te glanzen.  
Hij krabde zich even op zijn hoofd waardoor zijn redelijk getemde kapsel weer wijduit ging staan en dacht na, met een diepe frons boven zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen._  
Die huiself mot een beetje in de war zijn._  
Hagrid kon het zich niet herinneren maar misschien had hij haar een keer uitgenodigd om een kopje thee bij hem thuis te komen drinken._  
Ze is tenslotte een meelijwekkend wezentje dus dat zou hij wel gedaan kennen hebben._  
Maar nu stond ze hier met haar voeten te schuifelen terwijl haar ogen hem onzeker aankeken. Hij kon haar niet aan haar lot over laten. Niet hier. Tenslotte was ze niet meer aan een familie gebonden en wie weet wie daar misbruik van zou maken._  
Olympe begrijp het wel._  
"Laten we daar gaan zitten," bromde hij en gebaarde naar een lege tafel tegen de muur.  
"Boterbiertje?" vroeg hij toen en bij het zien van Winky's enthousiaste geflapper met haar oren, liep hij naar de toog. Zijn diepe zucht deed de kroonluchters vervaarlijk heen en weer zwaaien.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry had de bizarre ontmoeting tussen de halfreus en de huiself even gadegeslagen vanuit zijn nis. Hij grijnsde bij het zien van Winky's omgekeerde bungeejump en hoopte voor Hagrid dat de huiself vertrokken zou zijn voor Madame Mallemour arriveerde. Bij de gedachte aan zijn eigen afspraakje sloot hij zijn ogen en probeerde zich uit alle macht te concentreren op wat hij tegen Cho wilde zeggen.

Harry had gisteren de hele avond lopen piekeren. Hij had zich delen herinnerd uit het gesprek met Hermelien over Cho vorig jaar en over meisjes in het algemeen en de conclusie getrokken dat hij er bij Cho niet zou komen met alleen een uitleg of een simpele verontschuldiging. Hij had een gezicht getrokken bij de herinnering aan de tearoom van madame Kruimelaar._  
Waarom zijn meisjes zo anders? Je kunt toch ook samen zijn zonder dat je de hele tijd klef doet?_  
Maar toen had hij weer de manier waarop Cho bewonderend naar hem op keek bij de SVP bijéénkomsten voor zich gezien en besloten dat hij het toch niet wilde verprutsen.  
Hij had zich voorgenomen zich dit keer echt als een Griffoendor te gedragen. Om zijn moed te verzamelen en net zo klef … uhm romantisch … te zijn als nodig was.  
Romantisch zijn was alleen niet echt zijn sterkste kant. Hij had zich afgevraagd wat Ron hem zou aanraden maar ja, zijn beste vriend was nou ook niet echt het toppunt van romantiek. Zijn gedachten waren automatisch naar zijn andere beste vriend gegleden; Hermelien zou hem natuurlijk aanraden het op te zoeken in de … Hij had zich zelf mentaal een klap gegeven omdat hij niet eerder aan de oplossing had gedacht. _De bibliotheek! Daar stonden vast wel boeken met gedichtjes of liefdesbrieven waar hij iets uit kon halen._  
Hij had snel zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel uit zijn hutkoffer gepakt want de bibliotheek ging bijna sluiten en hij wilde er niet uitgezet worden door Madame Romella. Ugh! Hij wilde sowieso niet gezien worden terwijl hij boeken over liefde opzocht. Ook niet, terwijl Kasper op de ziekenzaal lag.  
Maanlicht had al door het venster geschenen toen hij terug kwam op de slaapzaal maar gelukkig waren de anderen nog niet terug van hun afspraakjes of in de leerlingenkamer . Hij had zich haastig verkleed, de gordijnen om zijn bed dicht gedaan en was begonnen bij het licht van _Lumos_ te lezen in een boek met de eenvoudige titel _'Liefde zonder liefdesdrank'._

Harry schrok op uit zijn gedachten toen iemand zijn tafeltje naderde. Maar voor hij op kon kijken om te zien wie het was, werd het plotseling helemaal donker om hem heen. Stoffige lucht kriebelde in zijn keel en hij probeerde het weg te kuchen. "Duistergruis!"dacht hij geschrokken.  
Zichzelf vervloekend om zijn onoplettendheid, deed hij een verwoedde poging om uit zijn stoel te komen. Hij hoorde iets vallen en daarna het rollen van een flesje over de tafel voor het op de grond kapot spatte.  
"Ssst," hoorde hij iemand sissen. Het klonk hoog en hees en onbekend.  
Aarzelend fluisterde hij: Cho?"  
Hij ontdekte dat zijn eigen stem ook heser klonk dan anders en vermoedde dat het door het Duistergruis kwam. Vragend hoorde hij de ander zijn naam noemen.  
"Ja," antwoordde Harry nu gerustgesteld, "fijn dat je er bent, ga zitten. Wil je wat drinken." De ander maakte een ontkennend geluid maar Harry hoorde een stoel achteruit geschoven worden.  
Hij begreep niet helemaal waarom Cho het nodig vond om in het donker te zitten en vroeg zich af hoe ze in Merlijn's naam aan Instant Duistergruis was gekomen. Aan de andere kant, voelde hij zich opgelucht; nu kon hij zeggen wat hij te zeggen had zonder dat haar donkere ogen hem in de war brachten en lieten stamelen.  
En hij hoefde gelukkig niet in het donker zijn weg naar de bar te zoeken._  
Zou niemand het trouwens vreemd vinden dat het hier opeens donker is? Maar het was natuurlijk überhaupt erg donker in deze nis._

Temidden van de gevolgen van zijn afleidingsmanoeuvre staarde de Heer van het Duister woedend in de richting van de stem.  
Het lef, dacht hij verontwaardigd, eerst een amicaal 'hallo' en toen hij ter bevestiging Harry Potter zei – voor hetzelfde geld zat er een trouwe Zwadderaar en die wilde je niet AK-en – nodigde die hem net zo beleefd uit alsof hij Perkamentus zelf was. Het viel nog mee dat hij hem geen Marten noemde.  
Hij schoof een stoel naar achter en gromde ontkennend bij het aanbod voor een drankje._  
Natuurlijk! Laten we als goede maatjes samen een boterbiertje drinken. Idioot!_  
Hij nam plaats, benieuwd hoe deze ontmoeting zich zou ontwikkelen.  
"Ik ben blij dat het donker is," hoorde hij fluisteren, "dat maakt het makkelijker om dit te doen."  
Heer Voldemort verstijfde. _Dit? Wat is 'dit'? Had hij de jongen alweer onderschat? Zat hij nu klaar met getrokken toverstok of had hij op de achtergrond een aantal Schouwers paraat?_  
Hij vervloekte het feit dat hij besloten had de 'verbinding' die hij blijkbaar met Harry Potter had, af te sluiten. Nu kon die jongen weliswaar niet in zijn gedachten kijken, maar hij ook niet in die van hem.  
Op het moment dat hij naar zijn eigen toverstok tastte, ging de jongen echter verder met praten.  
Harry haalde diep adem. Zijn hand leek te twijfelen tussen het beetpakken van zijn stoelzitting en het zoeken naar Cho's hand maar koos uiteindelijk voor de middenweg en bleef voor hem op tafel liggen. De stilte was net zo benauwend als het Duistergruis._  
Kom op zeg wat, voordat ze er vandoor gaat. _De stem in zijn hoofd klonk verdraaid veel als Ron.  
Hij schraapte zijn keel en begon zijn ingestudeerde praatje: "Vanaf de eerste keer dat ik je zag wist ik dat je bijzonder was. Je draaide je om en keek me aan en vanaf dat moment werd alles anders. Ik heb je steeds vanaf een afstand bewonderd; de manier waarop je bewoog – zo vloeiend – en hoe je sprak. Niet alleen tegen degene in de kleine cirkel om je heen maar ook tegen anderen."  
Harry voelde zijn gezicht branden en was des te dankbaarder voor de duisternis. Hij likte snel langs zijn droge lippen en ging toen met de moed der wanhoop verder.  
"Op het moment dat ik je dat wilde laten weten en naar je op zoek wilde, kwam Carlo ertussen en veranderde alles; mijn gevoelens gingen zoveel kanten op dat ik nauwelijks wist wat ik tegen je moest zeggen toen ik je weer zag.  
Ik heb veel nagedacht en nu onze paden elkaar vaker kruisen merk ik pas hoe belangrijk je bent en ik wil je laten weten dat ik het begrijp van Carlo.  
Hij zal er altijd zijn op de achtergrond maar ik … ik hoop … ik hoop dat je me nog een kans wilt geven.  
Tussen zijn gestamel door hoorde Harry een gesmoord geluid en stoelpoten die over de stenen vloer schoven.  
In paniek schoot zijn hand vooruit, vond Cho's hand en pakte hem met beide handen vast. Haar hand voelde net zo klam aan als de zijnde, dacht hij afwezig, maar hij duwde die gedachte naar de achtergrond en vervolgde: "Ga niet weg! Ik kan je niet meer missen. Ik denk … ik denk … datikverliefdopjeben".

De Heer van het Duister, gevreesd door velen, had zich nog nooit zo ongemakkelijk gevoeld. En dat was een understatement.  
Vanaf het moment dat de jongen was gaan praten, had hij zijn lichaam niet meer onder controle. Het begon met kleine speldenprikjes over zijn hele lijf en die werden al snel gevolgd door het gevoel alsof er duizenden minuscule beestjes net onder de oppervlakte van zijn huid kropen.  
Hij had rusteloos heen en weer geschoven op zijn stoel in de hoop van het gekriebel af te raken. Maar het werd enkel maar erger; bij elke nieuwe liefdesverklaring _– want wat was het anders –_ van de duivelse jongen, reageerde zijn lichaam sterker. Het gekriebel veranderde in beten. En - het duurde even voor hij het andere gevoel kon thuisbrengen – _in warmte! _Zijn gewoonlijk koude ledematen begonnen van binnen te gloeien, steeds meer tot het leek alsof ze in brand stonden. Hij legde zijn handen plat voor zich op tafel in de hoop de koelte van het gladde hout te absorberen maar in plaats daarvan verspreidde de hitte zich naar de rest van zijn lijf. Vlammen likten aan zijn ingewanden. Kleine pareltjes vocht ontsnapten aan zijn lichaam en verschijnselden op zijn huid.  
Hij probeerde zich met alle macht te concentreren maar de woorden waren voor hem net zo onsamenhangend als Sisselspraak was voor de doorsnee tovenaar. En wie was in Salazar's naam die Carlo?_  
Hij moest hier weg. Ontsnappen voor de vlammen hem compleet zouden verslinden._  
De druk op zijn borstkas werd groter en een wanhopige kreun ontsnapte hem. Hij wilde zijn stoel naar achter schuiven maar toen grepen twee warme handen de zijne en leek alles te exploderen. Een rode waas omhulde hem en op het moment dat hij in de verte woorden van liefde hoorde, bereikte de vlammen zijn hart en verteerden hem volledig.

"Nou jij weet er wel weg mee hé?" klonk een vertrouwde zware stem naast Harry en hij werd even afgeleid.  
"Oh, dat had ik niet moeten zeggen hé?". De verontschuldiging werd gevolgd door een hoogpiepend gejammer.  
Harry vroeg zich afwezig af wat Hagrid tegen Madame Mallemour had gezegd. Hoewel het niet echt als Madame Mallemour klonk eerlijk gezegd.  
Daarna vroeg hij zich af wat hijzelf nu weer verkeerd had gezegd want terwijl het duister langzaam wegtrok, ontdekte Harry dat hij alleen was._  
Dat gedoe met meisjes is duidelijk niets voor mij!_  
Somber liet hij zijn gezicht in de kom van zijn handen vallen, ellebogen stevig op tafel.  
Toen hij het geluid hoorde van naderende hakken en een _klik_ wilde hij opkijken. Hij werd echter verblind door een felle flits. Even hoopte hij dat Cho terug was met een nieuwe portie Duistergruis. Vanuit het donker klonk echter een zeer bekende stem die teleurgesteld vroeg: "Waar is ze Harry? Heeft ze je laten zitten? Heb je de bons gehad?"  
Het eerste dat Harry zag toen zijn zicht terugkeerde was een lange gifgroene veer die driftig heen en weer bewoog over een stuk perkament.****

Einde

* _Nomina prima versa cum alio (litteras) mitte_ = Nadat de eerste naam is verwisseld met een ander, moet je de brieven versturen


End file.
